A Deus Eu Peço
by Grace Black
Summary: Separados em meio a guerra , tudo o que Harry e Ginny podem fazer é orar por um futuro em que possam ficar juntos.Song com a musica A Deus eu peço. Presente do Amigo Secreto do Forum Lumus Maximum


_**A DEUS EU PEÇO**_

Harry estava do lado de fora da barraca montando guarda enquanto Hermione tentava descansar um pouco. Ela ainda estava abalada pela falta de Rony, quase nunca lhe dirigia a palavra, apenas o necessário. Sim, ela certamente sentia uma falta crucial do amigo, mais do que um amigo pra ela, ele sempre soube. E Harry entendia, simples e completamente ele entendia, porque se as lágrimas que ela derramava durante a noite por Rony fossem uma forma de vazão à dor que ela sentia pela falta dele, Harry entendia totalmente. Era a mesma falta que ele sentia de Ginny.

A mesma falta torturante e opressiva, repleta de preocupação por não ter a mínima idéia de como ela estava, o que estaria fazendo, se estava protegida o suficiente. Ter terminado o namoro por muitas vezes se provava uma completa burrice e, no entanto, havia lhe parecido o melhor a se fazer. Pensar que quanto menos contato ele pudesse ter com ela, de alguma forma, a protegeria de Voldemort quase o confortava, mas ainda assim a saudade que sentia era imensa.

Ali, sentado na grama, encostado na barraca, ele relembrava alguns dos momentos mais felizes vividos ao lado da sua ruiva, alguns dos momentos tranqüilos em que ficavam sozinhos nos jardins de Hogwarts, e principalmente, da ultima vez em que eles estiveram sozinhos na toca, o presente de aniversario que ela lhe dera. E com toda certeza ela tinha razão ao dizer que seria um presente que o fizesse se lembrar dela durante a viagem iminente que estava para realizar com Rony e Mione. Ele lembrava todos os dias. Harry se deixou perder no mar estrelado acima de si, e sem se dar conta exatamente do porque, deixou-se levar pelo peso que sentia em seu peito e se abandonou a uma pequena oração que se formava em seu interior, colocando todas as suas forças no que ele desejava para o seu futuro. O que com todas as forças ele esperava um dia ver realizado, claro, se pudesse sobreviver a Voldemort para ter Ginny de volta em seus braços.

E perdido naquele mar estrelado acima de si , ele pode discernir diante de seus olhos o futuro que ele desejava ter ao lado de Ginny. Ela nos seus braços, em um vestido tão lindo como o que Fleur havia usado em seu casamento, feliz, extremamente feliz, com seus olhos castanhos iluminados pela mais pura centelha de felicidade, voltados para ele, e somente ele. Na casa que teriam, na família que formariam... Ginny era o seu mundo e Harry podia compreender todo o significado daquele fato, ele jamais amaria alguém como amava a ela.

_Que a menina dos meus olhos nunca venha a me abandonar, A deus eu peço  
Que encha a minha casa de alegria e muita paz, A deus eu peço  
Que você fique comigo e não me deixe mais minha vida, A deus eu peço  
Que pra dificuldade sempre encontre uma saída, Adeus eu peço  
_

Ginny estava sentada no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória. Era difícil para ela conseguir conciliar o sono nos últimos tempos, ela sempre se encontrava tensa. Não conseguia fechar os olhos sem imaginar aonde o trio estaria, aonde aquele par de olhos verde esmeralda, que parecia ter algum magnetismo que sempre a puxava de encontro a ele, estaria . Ninguém tinha nenhum tipo de notícia de onde eles estavam e o que estariam fazendo, e todo aquele escuro em que ela se encontrava só a deixava mais tensa, mais preocupada. É lógico que ela tinha plena confiança em Harry, e seja lá onde ele estivesse, com certeza era algo que poderia acabar com aquela guerra odiosa em que eles se encontravam, acabar com Voldemort.

Mirando os terrenos da escola, da janela em que se encontrava, ela podia ver o lago, profundo em sua escuridão, e uma torrente de lembranças do seu curto, porém intenso, namoro com Harry veio à tona. Ela não chorava , havia se tornado forte, raramente derramava lagrimas, e havia aprendido a esperar o que a vida podia lhe trazer com o tempo. Ela havia esperado Harry, e substituído seu amor de admiração infantil em algo muito mais profundo, que reverberava no fundo da sua alma, e que fazia a necessidade de tê-lo perto quase impossível de se suportar. Mas ela sabia que enquanto Voldemort não estivesse liquidado, ela nunca poderia ter Harry somente para ela.

Então ele estava lutando, e como ela gostaria de estar lutando com ele. Ao lado dele. Provando que podia ser útil. Como ela queria que ele não tivesse segredos para ela, que ele pudesse contar tudo o que estava acontecendo e que no entanto só Hermione e Ronny sabiam. Ficar ao lado dele era o que ela tinha que fazer. Sempre! E ela bem o sabia, era parte dela, Ginny nunca conseguiria se distanciar dele.

Mas eles estavam longe, muito longe, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer encerrada ali dentro dos muros de Hogwarts, com a visão perdida na paisagem que cobria os terrenos da escola, era se concentrar na sua pequena oraçã sua pequena oração pedindo à Deus que aquela guerra horrorosa chegasse a um fim, que as mortes de tantos inocentes bruxos e trouxas parassem de ocorrer, que a sua família e a família de todos os seus amigos pudessem estar protegidas contra a maldade e a crueldade daqueles que estavam ao lado de Voldemort, e que ela pudesse finalmente ter Harry de volta para ela. Pois tudo o que ela sonhava era exatamente aquilo, por mais egoísta que pudesse soar, ela queria ele de volta, ela necessitava dele. Pensar seu futuro como uma vida que não fosse construída ao lado de Harry era totalmente inadmissível, insuportável.

_  
Pelos dias que teremos e as noites de paixão amor, A deus eu peço  
Pelos filhos dos meus filhos e os filhos dos seus filhos, A deus eu peço  
Que a guerra não derrame o sangue dessa gente inocente, A deus eu peço  
Que o mal caia por terra e o bem se faça presente, A deus eu peço_

Agora ele sabia que devia morrer. Ele tinha que se entregar a Voldemort e morrer, e no final não teria o seu tão sonhado futuro ao lado de Ginny. E ali parado observando- a ajudar a garota ferida que não desejava mais lutar e sim ir para casa, ele podia, mais forte do que nunca, sentir a pressão esmagadora de tudo o que sentia por ela. Demorara tanto para perceber que enfim a amava, e no entanto ela o percebera quando tinha somente 11 anos. Se ele pudesse ter apenas mais um minuto com ela, se ele tivesse força o suficiente para chegar mais perto e tocá-la, sentir o seu perfume de flores e o sabor de seus lábios, então morreria mais feliz. Teria ela mais uma vez antes do fim.

Mas ele sabia que jamais teria forças para seguir seu caminho em direção à morte se chegasse mais perto de Ginny do que já estava. Ele não se entregaria, ficaria ali ao lado dela e esperaria a batalha ser retomada e talvez então morresse para salvá-la, morresse por amor. E mais uma vez, ali a observando, estava invejando a morte de seus pais, que morreram por ele , por amor ao filho.

Entretanto era imperioso que ele continuasse naquele tortuoso caminho em direção à morte, que ele se entregasse e ultrapasse as fronteiras desse mundo e então talvez pudesse ver seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore do outro lado. O outro lado misterioso do véu no qual Sirius tombou, o outro lado que ele queria acreditar que existia e de onde certamente ele poderia olhar por todos aqueles que ficariam para traz . Era nisso que ele acreditava agora, que ele poderia olhar por seus amigos e especialmente por Ginny. Então ele seguiu em frente ao encontro do seu destino, e quando virou a pedra da morte em suas mãos e pôde visualizar seus pais, Sirius e Remus, ele soube que definitivamente poderia olhar por aqueles que estava deixando para traz. Olharia por Ginny, esperaria que ela fosse feliz e a amaria eternamente.

E embora o momento de sua morte só dependesse de segundos agora de frente para Voldemort, a face de Giny, seu olhar ilumidado e o sabor de seus lábios, era tudo o que ele pôde sentir...

_  
Um minuto mais de vida pra ti dar e de coração inteiro me entregar  
Um minuto mais de vida amor a deus eu peço  
Que se eu morrer que seja de amor e que o meu amor seja todo seu  
Iluminando a nossa paixão todos os dias a deus eu peço  
_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/B: Anis aquiii. (o/) Grazy, betar você é a melhor coisa que eu tenho feito nesses dias. Você quase não me dá trabalho! Eu só sinto muuuuito por não ter conseguido betar antes... Era minha programação pro final de semana, mas você sabe do contratempo... Eeeeeenfim. Amada, você está de parabéééns pela fic. Eu confesso que das suas fics eu prefiro _'Coração e Alma'(porque serááá? Kkkkkkkk)_, mas A Deus eu Peço é simplesmente... *suspira* Não tenho palavras pra descrever. Tá de parabéns, continue escrevendo seeempre, e escrevendo maravilhosamente. Amo você! Beijos da Boo

_N/A: Ok.. Então é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, e também é dedicada ao meu amigo Johny, já que é o um preseneet para ele do Amigo secreto de Natal do Fórum Lumus Maximum. E cá entre nós isso foi uma baita marmelada heim, kkkkk. Pensei nesta song, já que nós somos movidos a musica, e em especial esta musica –A Deus eu Peço– já que ela faz parte de nossas vidas (em todas as festas nós a dançamos) alem de ter uma letra linda, e ter me dado um surto de inspiração H/G. E já que o meu querido Johnnin não lê fic, essa ele vai ter que ler *olhar assassino* porque foi especialmente para ele ._

_Então pessoas como é efetivamente a primeira fic que consigo colocar no papel , gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês _

_Comentem por favor ^^_


End file.
